Ore no Imōto ga Dokozo no Otoko to Dēto Nante Suru Wakeganai
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 2 |previous = Nitori no Dōshitsu Nikki・11 Gatsu 似鳥の同室日記・11月 |next = Nitori no Dōshitsu Nikki・12 Gatsu 似鳥の同室日記・12月 |current track = 俺の妹がどこぞの男とデートなんてするわけがない }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |cast = Rin Matsuoka (CV. Mamoru Miyano) Aiichiro Nitori (CV. Kouki Miyata) Seijuro Mikoshiba (CV. Kenjiro Tsuda) Haruka Nanase (CV. Nobunaga Shimazaki) Makoto Tachibana (CV. Tatsuhisa Suzuki) Nagisa Hazuki (CV. Tsubasa Yonaga) Gou Matsuoka (CV. Akeno Watanabe) Chigusa Hanamura (CV. Satomi Sato) |script = |sound director = |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = September 25, 2013 |album = Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 2 |tracks = |price = |length = 7:09 |episodes = }} (俺の妹がどこぞの男とデートなんてするわけがない There’s No Way My Little Sister Is Dating Some Guy) is the eleventh track of the drama CD Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 2. It was released on September 25, 2013. Translation Rin：“There’s No Way My Little Sister Is Dating Some Guy.” [Rin sighs] Nitori：What’s the matter, Rin-senpai? Rin：Nothing. It’s just a little thing with Gou… Nitori：Your sister? Is something wrong? Rin：N–No, nothing. Rin：(I can’t… I can’t tell anyone that Gou’s been going out with someone every Sunday lately. I cannot… I cannot tell anyone that I’m so worried about my little sis that I’m going crazy!) Nitori：Oh, could it be that your sister has made a boyfriend? It is the Christmas season after all, it’s the season of lovers– Rin：THERE’S NO WAY! Gou is still a freshman in high school! Dating a guy at that age is unthinkable! Gou would never do that! Nitori：W–Why are you getting so worked up, Rin-senpai? Rin：I–It’s nothing! Nitori：But your sister is cute. Captain Mikoshiba seems to like her, too. Rin：(It can’t be… The captain didn’t lay his filthy mitts on her, did he?!) Nitori：Now that I think about it, Captain went out somewhere with a big smile on his face last Sunday. Could it be– Rin：[stands up quickly] I’m going for a jog! Nitori：Eh?! But you just came back from a jog! [Rin rushes out] Nitori：Wait, Rin-senpai! Rin： Goddamnit! Mikoshibaaaaaaaa! [Rin bangs on Mikoshiba's door] Mikoshiba：What’d you wake me up for at this hour, Matsuoka? Rin：Mikoshiba– Captain! There’s something I have to ask you. Mikoshiba：Oh?! You can ask me anything! Rin：Where did you go last Sunday? Mikoshiba：Last Sunday? I went to go see a movie. Rin：?!!!! With a girl? Mikoshiba：Yep! With the little sister! Rin：DAMN IT, I KNEW– Mikoshiba：Ahahahahaha! Rin：You– Mikoshiba：I’m just like you, I have a little sister of my own who’s a high school freshman. Rin：Your… sister? Mikoshiba：That’s right. There was a movie she really wanted to see, so I went with her. The movie is called “The Rat Life” and it was pretty interesting squeak! Rin：Squeak… Nitori：Sounds like it wasn’t a date with your little sister. Rin：Yeah… What the hell kind of movie is “The Rat Life” anyway? Nitori：But this is good news, isn’t it? Rin：NO, IT’S NOT. (If that’s the case… someone else is going out with Gou! …It’s not Haru, is it?!) [Rin hurriedly makes a phone call] Rin：…He’s not picking up! I forgot, he doesn’t carry his phone around goddamnit! What’s the point of having a phone in the first place then?! [Rin calls another line] Makoto：Hello? Rin：MAKOTO! Is Haru there?! Makoto：He’s here. Hang on a sec. Rin：Hurry up! Makoto：Haru! Haruka：Hm? Makoto：Rin is on the phone and he’s pissed. Haruka：Okay… What is it, Rin? Rin：HARU! [in a calmer voice] I have to ask you something. What were you doing last Sunday? Haruka：Watching a movie. Rin：WHAT?! Haruka：“The Rat Life.” Rin：You, too?! Haruka：Nagisa said he really wanted to see it, so I went with him– Nagisa：Hello, Rin-chan? “The Rat Life” is a really fun movie! I recommend it! We invited Rei-chan too, but he said [imitating Rei] “I don’t watch incomprehensible movies like that” and– [Rin hangs up] Rin：Damn it! Who the hell is it then?! Who keeps going out on a date with Gou every week?! Nitori：Eh?! Every week? Is that so? Rin：Y–Yes, but– It’s not like I’m worried! I’m not worried at all!!! Nitori：Don’t worry, Rin-senpai. I have an idea. Rin：A good idea? Nitori：Yes. It’s a way for us to find out the truth. Rin：W–What way is that? Nitori：We’ll tail after her. Rin：That’s stalking! Nitori：So are you telling me that you don’t want to know who your sister is with? Rin：… Rin：Hey. Nitori：Y–Yes? Rin：Are you sure about this? Nitori：Don’t worry. With these disguises, she’ll never know that it’s us. No matter how people look at us, we’re a novice movie director and a first-class cooking apprentice. Rin：Where the hell did those details come from?! No one can even tell which of us is the movie director and which of us is the cooking apprentice since this story is sound-based… Nitori：Shh! Here she comes! [Gou comes out of a building] Rin：Gou is alone. Nitori：Looks that way. She must be heading to the meeting spot now. Let’s go. Nitori：This is… Rin：A sports shop. I knew it was someone from the swim club…! Nitori：There’s the person she’s meeting. Hanamura：Good morning, Gou! Gou：Sorry to keep you waiting, Hana-chan! Rin：Hana-chan? Nitori：It’s a girl friend… Rin：[sighs] Guess we should leave. Gou：I’m sorry for making you come with me every week. Hanamura：Don’t worry about it. But even though we’ve visited a lot of shops, I guess this is the obvious last place to be in, huh? Gou：If it’s a present that’ll make him happy, it’s got to be from here. Rin：PRESENT?! Nitori：Shh! Rin-senpai, keep your voice down! Let’s follow them! Rin：OKAY! Nitori：Shh! Shh! [Rin and Nitori enter the store] Gou：This parker is wonderful. It looks so manly. Also, this face towel. Hanamura：Yeah! The red color looks so cool! It’s nice! Gou：I’ll put them together with these goggles too… Excuse me, can you wrap these up as a Christmas gift? Nitori：It looks like she’s buying a Christmas present. Rin：Who is it for, damnit?! Hanamura：What are you going to write on the message card? Gou：Just a normal “Thank you for everything, Brother,” I guess. Rin：Eh? Hanamura：I’m so jealous that you have such a good-looking brother. Gou：He can be a pain sometimes, though. He’s never honest about his feelings. Nitori：It was a present for you, Senpai. Rin：Let’s go, Ai. Nitori：Okay!Translation by onkeikun References Navigation |color2 = #caedf2 |font color = #000000}} Category:Drama Track Category:Free! Drama Track Category:Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 2